Wow! I'm a witch!
by AngelofWitch
Summary: What is gonna happen to me and my friends when we become the next guardians of the veil? Better read and find out... Plz R&R cause i suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH.**

**A.N: I just felt like writing something since I didn't bother to continue my story "FAIRIES", and it'll will always be MY POV throughout the whole story. I won't give you the original names of us so call me Angie (one of my weird nicknames) and I'll tell you my friend's original names for the story later in the story.**

**--Start chapter**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hi I'm Angie and I just wanted to tell you about what happened to me and my friends.

Ok first let me introduce my friends. I have 5 of them that will be by my side throughout the story (translation: the rest of the gang).

There is Hazel, Shobhna, Elysa, Nadia, and Saiyara.

I'll reveal what powers they have in the story, including mine.

OK it all started last week. When it was the first day of high school.

I was so thrilled to experience what it would be like and also see my friends after three long and boring months from the third term of school last year

Since all I could do was stay home while the others were packing up for a big holiday each.

When I woke up in my room, it seemed like something amazing was going to happen.

I felt that this year was going to be different from last year or any other year before.

But then again I thought that I was just excited to see my friends again even though it really DID feel like something could happen.

When I was finally finished doing all my morning activities and kissed my mum goodbye, I headed on to school on a school bus.

I realized that Hazel wasn't there when I reached to school so I knew something was up because she always has PERFECT attendance.

And since nothing interesting happened at school I won't tell you about it or you'll fall asleep.

Anyhow, after school when I got home a raced for the cordless phone and speed dialed Hazel's number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice rang out from her line.

"Hi, it's me Angie and I was wondering if I could talk to Hazel" I answered as I realized that it was only Hazel's mum.

"Oh I'm sorry dear but she's terribly ill, but if she is still awake maybe I can get you through, so hold on for a moment Angie"

"Please and thank you"

I waited for what felt like a century but it was only 5 minutes until I heard Hazel on the line.

"Hi Angie, what's up?"

"Are you Ok? What happened and why do you sound like you've been run over?" I asked

"Whoa, Whoa, chill I'm not gonna die!" Hazel mumbled into the speaker

"It's just I haven't been feeling so well that's all, and mum insisted that I didn't go to school since she found my temperature high." She continued.

There was this awkward silence after she said that but I soon broke it.

"What do you mean by high temperature?" I asked both, feeling and sounding extremely stupid.

"As-in, I don't know, fever!" she responded to my stupid question exactly as I thought she would have.

"But you never had fever before!" I insisted in another stupid way which only left her to say that I shouldn't be too worried, guess what? She did.

I said it was only because I didn't know what else to say.

But after we talked a little more she hanged up and so did I, and I hoped that Hazel recovered because 2 days later I had something to tell her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only Wednesday that I had become ill and so did the rest of the three.

I was having weird dreams about a medallion that looked like a crystal and that I was holding it in my palm.

Not exactly holding but it seemed to float in my hand and all the girls were there with me.

When I woke up I found myself on the floor of my bedroom.

I glanced over to my alarm clock and it was only half past 2 so I went back to sleep.

When it was time for school after I woke up again I knew I had something to tell the girls.

But the surprised was they did too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And that's it for this Prologue


	2. Gifted

**Chapter 1: Gifted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH**

**A.N: Thanks for reviewing and I'll tell all of you who gets what kind of power later on in the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yes! Yes! Yes! Today we (my mom and I) are going on a trip to England! For once I'd get a trip on a holiday!

But before all this I'll tell you what happened that day we figured out why we got sick.

When we were all well enough to go back to school we had a discussion about why only the six of us would get sick like "that" and then 2 days later we got back to normal with extra energy.

Elysa thought that the meeting was entirely stupid but she was wrong.

So it just started when Shobhna told us something went wrong.

"Angie, I think I have to tell you some thing privately" she said while shooing the others away with her hands and started whispering in my ear.

"Oh come on Shobhna, it's not like that would ever happen!" I said sarcastically.

"But it did! It did!" she insisted.

"Well I still don't believe you, you are crazy."

_When would she ever be mature enough to admit she was winding me up? _I thought.

Saiyara came up to us, since she was late and didn't know what was going on, and interrupted.

"What's going on?"

"None of your business, Saiyara." Shobhna answered rudely.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…….." she pulled me away and whispered.

"Since you thought I was crazy why would I tell her?" she asked angrily.

"So what? We're all friends."

I walk back over to the rest of the gang but Shobhna pulled me back again.

/**oh my god why can't Angie just keep it a secret/**

"What?" I asked Shobhna.

"I never said yes!" Shobhna complained angrily.

"No not that. I meant the part when you said oh my god why can't Angie just keep it a secret."

"What do you mean? I never said that."

She grabbed my hand immediately.

/**but I thought that**/

And let go a bit further from the rest.

"You did?" I asked amazed of what I heard.

"Did what? Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she felt my forehead.

/**What's wrong with her? It's like she's reading my mind or something**/

And let go.

"What do you mean reading your mind? And nothing is wrong with me" I said.

"Uh… you look pale Shobhna."

"How are you reading my mind?" Shobhna looked like she was willing to jump off a building because she would be too hyped to notice she was falling.

"Wow wow wow, you guys, you've been talking too long and too loud" Hazel cut in between of us.

"I think Shobhna is going crazy." Elysa protested.

"So do I" Nadia agreed.

"Maybe she's not crazy at all" Saiyara said disagreeing with Elysa and Nadia.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys might think I'm crazy too but here I go, yesterday night when I got out to the backyard to swim I remember my swimming towel was hanging on the window of my brothers room so I called out to him to pass it to me with my hand out then in less than a second it appeared on my hand like that!" Saiyara answered.

"Yup she's crazy" Elysa said.

Then lucky us the bell went for school being over but we had to wait until Mr. Gopal came back so we could leave after we all were out of school I suggested a meeting at my house and once we reached there the information wasn't useless.

"Let's go out the back yard so that my mom can't here us talking" I asked and everyone nodded.

"So I think Shobhna and Saiyara you must be crazy blah blah blah blah blah" Elysa started when we reached the backyard.

Then we suddenly realized that Elysa started to lift up from the ground.

We were all stunned and soon I was the first to speak up.

"Elysa since you usually have a habit of looking up when you say a speech you should try looking down".

When Elysa bothered to looked down she screamed and fell a meter to from the air to the floor.

"Ouch! That must hurt" Shobhna snapped sarcastically.

"I think I'm going insane!" Elysa screamed still on the ground.

"Don't worry you are perfectly sane I figured out how you guys are doing this" I started.

"How?" Saiyara asked eagerly.

"Isn't it obvious? We all have been sick but then stopped being sick at the same time and find out that we have some crazy power".

"Nadia and I haven't got some lunatic power" Hazel protested.

"Soon you will then, I know" I convinced her to shut up.

"Wait, do you think that about anytime of day I just snap my fingers then I turn invisible?" Nadia snapped her fingers as the said it.

"Um girl, look at your hands cuz that's exactly what happened" I answered.

"Oh yea like I'll turn……." She let her words trail off when she realized she couldn't see her hands but she could see her friendship bracelet on.

Then she started breathing heavily until she let out a scream! Her whole body kept flashing visible then invisible until she came back to her normal self.

Soon she calmed down but my mom rushed down to see what was going on.

"Nothing uh we uh were just practicing how high our uh screams can go, yea practicing" I told her hoping she just go back inside.

Once she did Hazel was the only one that didn't look so exited like we were.

"Look you guys I have uh a class to go to okay?" Hazel made up a ridiculous excuse then headed for the exit out of my house.

"But Haz-" "let her go" I interrupted Shobhna as I met her gaze.

"Why?"

"Because I can read her thoughts and she doesn't want to stay because she feels left out, let her go until runs to us excitedly and say I've got my powers!" I answered.

"But Ang-" "I can feel her emotions as well as I hear her thoughts Shobhna".

"But hopefully she will get her power……"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Oh yea I didn't tell you what power Shobhna has encountered did I?

The powers she whispered in my ear right?

Well she'd told me that on the night before we were able to come to school she was sick lying down on the sofa watching TV but wanted to change the channel and the remote was on the other side of the room she was to tired to walk so she wished she could pull it up and bring it to her hand by magic and guess what!

Correct, that's exactly what happened!

So I thought she _was _lying but no she even showed us that time they came after Hazel left.

And to cut off on the boring details the next day on Saturday Hazel didn't bother talking to us.

I saw her glaring at us and talking to a girl we hate, Leana, and she looked desperate.

Desperate for an answer or maybe for friends even though it was her who was ditching us….

Oh well back to story, so then everyday after school we'll gather at mine and practically blew a fuse! (Too bad Hazel missed all that).

Let me tell you about the main day of going wild…………….

"Angie, do you think we're all gifted?" Shobhna asked even though she knew the answer.

"I think so" I said.

Then I realized that faint look in her eyes and I could hear all her thoughts of the excitement of powers, disappointment of Hazel and fear of failing an exam which was only a week away.

While the others were playing around with their _powers _I was in a deep train of thought too.

_Is this happening to us for a reason? Am I going to end up in trouble? I am just going crazy?_

Those were more of questions than thoughts but I couldn't help freaking out.

"Oh look Leana is here with……." Nadia didn't let herself finish the sentence.

And we all perfectly knew who it was….Hazel….

"Don't bother you guys she'll be back." I said my voice quivery and shaky.

I met Nadia's disappointed gaze and I started getting my hair into curls because that's what I do when I'm nervous.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yea she's right we'll get her back but for now let's worry about something besides her" Elysa responded.

_Hmm maybe just maybe my power works in two ways, it's either by touchin' stuff and people and get its thoughts or whoever left them or just get a blast of it while some kind of big situation._

My thoughts were a blur but I decided to test that method on Nadia.

I went over to her and held her hands.

/**I can't believe Elysa and the rest but at least Angie is comforting m-**/

and told her it would be okay at the same time.

_Oh god she's so uh such a pity to look at._

_**Angie? Angie?**_

A voice called in my head it made me feel dizzy and numb.

I put my head low so that I won't meet anyone's gaze and that was hard because the rest did the same.

Then I wished the back gate would close by itself since I was too lazy to do it and it went closed and locked like how I wished it too and I know I did it because nobody else was staring and concentrating on the door before it closed.

"I think I just did that" I spat out in their perfect stares at the gate door.

Leana went past and I met eye contact with her.

/**stupid girls I can't believe that they'll make hazel/**

Then lost contact with her.

_**Angie? You'll pay…..**_

"What?" I said out loud.

"What, what?" Saiyara repeated.

_I didn't mean to say it out loud it was just thoughts in my head I I…….._

"Oh" they all said in chorus after my thought.

"What?" I repeated again.

"What do you mean you're the one that just told us that you didn't mean it" Saiyara blurted out.

"I didn't open my mouth you guys I thought that" I began to protest.

"Wow Angie you got some nice powers" Shobhna complimented looking disappointed since she had the same power to control objects with her mind.

_**You'll pay! Pay! Angie!**_

"I've got a headache you guys I think you and I should go home" I told everyone and they obeyed but Elysa didn't.

"Can't we stay with you?"

My expression gave a sharp no.

"Okay then bye Angie" she said as they all said goodbye and ran out together.

_**You'll pay for what you did Angie! **_

"No!" I screamed before they went off and they didn't notice at all.

Sad that the last thought that came was….

_Is it my power or am I going crazy?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A.N: Oops! Sorry for the long wait, I had exams and oh yea hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
